Study Break
by Mika Uriah
Summary: During a study break; Kitty reveals to Ororo that she has a crush on a certain X-man and asks Ororo some personal questions that makes some feelings stir in side Ororo as well. NOT SLASH - Kurt\Kitty and Ororo\Logan.


Disclaimer: yep I am Stan Lee and I own everything – if you believe that last line, than I caught some land in Cambodia I can sell to ya too,

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde sat in the study of the mansion that she shared with her fellow xmen; she should've been studying for her history exam, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was too focused on another X-man.

A familiar X-man, with blue fur and a tail, and a cute German accent who said stuff like "wunderbar," Kitty was day dreaming of Kurt "Night Crawler" Wagner; despite, having not liked him very much at the beginning.

She admitted the little blue elf was growing on her. She wouldn't say 'love' it was too early for that, and they were both to young to have those feelings. Kitty wasn't stupid, she may not have been 'in love' with Kurt Wagner, But, she was definitely in extreme like.

Kitty did not hear the foot steps on the carpeted floor behind her until it was too late; "Kitty? Are you alright, child?"

Kitty jumped and looked behind her, and found Weather Witch Ororo Munroe standing behind her with a worried look on her big blue eyes "Oh, I'm fine, Ororo, just day dreaming instead of like studying." She grinned "I like totally needed a break from all the studying."

Ororo was in university getting her second doctorate – this one was in foreign languages, her first one was of course literature – she always had her nose in a book. So Ororo knew what it was like for the high school students to get burned out near exam week "hmmm…I know what you mean." The platinum haired beauty grinned back, "what are you studying, Kitty?"

"American History, Apparently there is this really gross essay on the civil rights movement on my exam. So I'm like just reading up on it."

"Gross? Civil Rights?" Ororo couldn't help but frown "do you not think any of that should have happened."

The younger mutant put her hand to her mouth and gasped "God, Ororo, that's not what I meant. I meant that...I mean God it shouldn't have happened because there isn't a difference. I mean…Like God! I'm the biggest idiot on the planet right now." Katherine kept stumbling over her words and Ororo couldn't help but smile; Kitten didn't have a hateful bone in her pretty brunette head and she knew it.

"Relax, kitten." The wind rider used the annoying nickname for the phasing mutant and then grimaced "I'm sorry, I know you hate it."

Katherine shrugged "Now who needs to relax, Ororo?" the brunette smiled "you are like the ONLY person who I don't get mad at when they like use that yucky nickname."

Ororo rubbed her tired face and found ink on her coffee – colored hand, and sighed "I guess I should feel lucky then." The girls grinned and shared a friendly beat as the two girls thought about their studying.

"Hmmm…" Kitty looked down at the note book, and instead of reading more history notes on martin Luther King and Rosa parks she found heart shapes with KITTY AND KURT lettering amongst her pages; she blushed, gasped and then threw the book down; "God! I like so can't do this anymore."

"You and me both," Ororo nodded "I'm beginning to loathe French, I mean seriously – why does their have to be a male and female title to EVERYTHING. Goddess!" Ororo shook her head. "Sorry."

Kitty smiled "don't like worry about it. How is your studying coming a long?" When she was answered with a noncommittal grunt, similar to one that Logan will give; Kitty decided that it would be the best time for a subject change "Ororo?"

"Yes, Katherine?" Ororo's eyes were closed but she was still awake and listening to the high school student who was now sitting beside her on the couch.

"Can I like ask you something personal?"

Ororo's eyes snapped open "of course, Kitty, we are family you know this. Go ahead; if I can help you I will."

Kitty thought for a moment before she spoke "have you like…ever been in love? Like head over heels really in love?"

Ororo smiled and remembered about her love in Africa, Prince T'challa, before she answered, she too was young and very much in love and knew how that 'first love' feeling can turn your life inside out "yes very much so." There was a pause and a shimmer of suspect in Ororo Munroe's sky blue eyes "Kitty? Are you in love?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly "I mean, no. I was just…curious I guess, like oh my God! Just like forget about it, please?"

Ororo smiled and winked "no worries," she liked being able to talk like a girlfriend to the students in the mansion, it was a nice change instead of being second in command of the x-men, and a university student, she sometimes forgot that she too was a woman – and these little chatter sessions reminded her of the simple pleasure's in life; such as: friendships.

Kitty sighed and even though Ororo said nothing she found herself spilling everything "okay okay, if you are going to twist my arm I'll like tell you." Ororo tried to hide her smile from behind her platinum hair and she waited "have you ever woke up one morning and saw someone like differently? Like they were your friend or your co-worker or something and then like you could totally see yourself going on a date with them?"

Ororo nodded, it was Logan, but she kept her mouth shut on that and continued to nod.

"I kind of like, god! This is like TOTALLY embarrassing. You like so can't tell anyone okay? It'd be so bad if he knew."

Ororo took her hand, she found it rather endearing that the teenager in front of her was getting rather flustered "of course I won't tell anyone, child, now what is it? Or should I say who? Whom? What is the correct gram – never mind. Continue, please."

Kitty found it cute that everything reminded the Goddess of what she was studying, it proved how dedicated she was in getting this degree: just like how Ororo was dedicated in everything she did, but she didn't bother teasing the African Woman about it at this time, "it's a team member, an X-man. I wouldn't say 'love' though can we just call it 'extreme like?'" Kitty asked as if trying to differentiate amongst the two would make her feelings seem any different.

Ororo held her surprise, at least she hoped she did; but, her mind reeled with possibilities 'Logan? Nah too old, he is a bit of a flirt though...Scott? Nah he is too dedicated to…what is her name that girl that Jean hates –ugh. 'She mulled over the possibilities but waited for her to give her the answer instead of trying to guess by a telepathic scavenger hunt, Ororo Munroe was many things – a telepath was not one of them. "And? You think this person is not interested? Or is it something serious?" Ororo suddenly had a thought "Kitty is this about birth control?"

Kitty didn't know if she should laugh or not, "God! Ororo, no."

Ororo couldn't hide her relief, it was bad enough she was the one who had to give that talk with Jean when it was time, she wasn't sure if she could handle doing it with any of the other girls "okay than what is it?"

"I like...this person. And, I'm not sure if they like me back. How did you know you were in love? How did you know if they liked you back?"

Ororo almost wish it was the 'birth control' talk. She took a deep breath and sat back on the sofa curling her feet under her purple skirt. "Wow, umm…I don't know if I can answer that, Kitty. For everyone its slightly different. "

Kitty bowed her head, she was more confused now than she was before, if Ororo didn't have the answers than who would?

Kitty seen Ororo's hand dart out to Kitty's blue spiraled note book and flipped it open to the pages with the hearts and the KITTY LOVE KURT's that littered the dead lined trees; Kitty was ready to wince and freak out until she saw the smile appear on Ororo's mocha colored skin; a smile that was very rare but such a site to behold when it did actually happen "but, you did pick a very good choice." she seen Ororo put the book down. "Just do me a favor, okay kitten?" Ororo took her hand and made the teenager look into her eyes "take it slow."

"Ororo…" Kitty blushed "if this is like about…doing it…"

Ororo smiled "no, no. It is not. Just do me a favor and promise me something."

Kitty nodded "okay, what?"

"Promise me that when you look for a steady boyfriend, or when you are ready to find a husband, that you will take it slow, that you will savor every moment.

Every basketball game he forces you to watch every walk in the park.

You savor everything as if it'll be your last moments together. You find a man who will walk through fire for you and not complain about getting burned...Find a man who will take his vows and promises seriously and live up to those vows every moment he breaths on a daily basis - who will put all his faith and love into you even though you suspect you don't always deserve it.

And find a man who will do the small things for you with you with as much energy and love and compassion as the larger things. You need to find a man who will call you stubborn and mule-headed when you are being it, but he loves you anyway, despite all of your negative traits. Because, he loves you for whom you are."

Kitty found herself tearing up "like…Wow!"

"And promise me that if you find him, you'll love him as much as he loves you, and you won't let him go." She found herself thinking of a certain other adult in the mansion and sighed. "I know I asked a lot of you in this promise. But, if you can do all that, than my dear kitty, you know it is indeed a love that can last. "

"I don't know if I can like, do all that, Ororo. But, I can try." The girls smiled at each other, and Storm squeezed the girl's hand.

"That is all I ask, but, if your notebook is any indication of who this mystery Xman is…I must say: very nice choice." Ororo patted the girl's shoulder and they chatted for a few more minutes until Ororo wished her a good night so she could continue to study "see you in the morning, Kitty."

"Night, Ororo, and thank you."

"Any time, Kitty." Ororo left the room, with thoughts x-men of her own in her thoughts. She found herself chuckling 'she is so shy, but her and Kurt will make a cute couple. Maybe I should practice what I preach and ask out Logan' Ororo opened her text book and chuckled 'I'll ask Logan out, as soon as Kitty asks Kurt.' Ororo rolled her eyes. She felt safe in assuming that would never happen.

Ororo did not get much studying done after she went up stairs the night before; she woke up the next morning with her laptop opened and her face planted into a text book.

She sighed and looked at the clock; She placed her head back on the desk and sighed a sudden teenaged squeal and someone phasing threw her wall woke her up fully "Ororo? Ororo?" It was Kitty once again.

Ororo's head bolted up from the desk and kitty laughed at the streak of blue pen down Ororo's cheek, she did her best to help her friend rub it off but laughed harder when Ororo rolled her eyes and gently slapped her hand away "what is it? What is wrong?"

"Two things; one breakfast in ten missy. You gotta like totally eat, ya know?" Ororo nodded "and two I like totally have this awesome date on Friday night and I was wondering if I could borrow your orange beaded earrings?"

Ororo smiled and nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened her closet door to get ready for the morning ahead "of course, they are on my nightstand I believe. Does this 'totally awesome date' have anything to do with what we talked about earlier?" She turned around to see Kitty nod, and she remembered her own promise that she made to herself last night and shook her head, smiling "that is fantastic kitty really! I'll be down stairs in five okay?" She watched the ecstatic teenager phase through her floor; 'so much for making a promise you never thought you had to keep.' The goddess thought. 'I wonder how bad I would feel if I break a promise I made to myself...' Ororo shook her head and finished getting dressed.

Ororo walked downstairs, impeccably dressed as always, she had she snuck into the kitchen and watched the children eat and prepare for the rest of the day before she settled one what she was going to eat herself.

She sighed and grabbed the empty milk carton out of the fridge she turned around "Evan!" and she shook the milk carton "again?"

Evan shrugged "Sorry, Auntie O." he kissed his aunt on the cheek, grabbing an apple he ran out the door before she could lecture him.

She nodded various good byes to the rest of the students who filed out of the mansion to get ready for school, when he walked in – she sighed and suddenly felt the urge to hide in a hole some where.

"Mornin' Storm."

"Morning wolverine." She caught her looking at her curiously and it was making her slightly nervous; "what is it? Did I miss a button or something?" she looked down, and swallowed as he walked towards her. He touched his finger to her face and rubbed gently; she remembered the pen mark and groaned inwardly "I fell asleep with my pen in my hair again, I think." He chuckled.

"It's a good look for you, Storm."

She fought the urge to stick out her tongue and grabbed an apple. She bit into it thoughtfully, chewed, swallowed and thought about her next sentence; "Hey Logan?' 'If kitty can do it so can I,' she mused.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

END.


End file.
